


Больше не страшно

by MoraTodd



Series: Of Times And Places [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Execution, Gen, POV First Person, Warlocks, Witches, a little voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraTodd/pseuds/MoraTodd
Summary: Мину ждет сожжение на костре. В день перед казнью у нее появляется друг.





	Больше не страшно

_С плахи гораздо ближе небо (с)_

– Завтра в полдень тебя сожгут.

Такие слова бросил мне начальник городской стражи, заглянув в тюрьму после моего суда. Меня на суде, конечно же, не было – мало ли, вдруг я смогу зачаровать судью прямо в зале и заставить его вынести мне оправдательный приговор.

– Наслаждайся последней ночью на земле, ведьма, – добавил начальник стражи, злорадно хохотнул и удалился, звеня шпорами. Я подтянула колени к груди, от души желая ему споткнуться и разбить себе голову.

Умирать было чертовски страшно. Я видела не одну казнь осуждённых за колдовство, и мне навсегда запомнились крики, треск огня и злобный смех толпы. Завтра меня ждало то же самое... интересно, я смогу не закричать?

Если бы я была настоящей ведьмой, я бы уже давно избавилась от ненавистных цепей, опутывавших мои руки и ноги, вышибла бы чёртову решетку и только бы меня и видели. Но я умела лечить – только и всего. В плане побега из тюрьмы толку от этого было мало.

– Кажется, у нас будет одна казнь на двоих, сестрёнка.

Я дёрнулась от неожиданности, услышав низкий мужской голос из камеры напротив. Я, вообще-то, думала, что там никого нет. Я прищурилась и разглядела у дальней стены тёмную фигуру, полулежавшую на полу.

– Ты ещё кто? – не очень вежливо поинтересовалась я. Фигура зашевелилась, незнакомец поднялся на ноги, чуть не достав головой до потолка камеры, и подошёл к своей решётке. Тусклый свет упал на него, и мне удалось рассмотреть орлиный нос и потрёпанный кожаный плащ. Глаза, смотревшие на меня из-под густых бровей, были странно светлыми.

– Ферн, – представился мужчина. – А ты?

– Мина, – я тоже встала и вышла на свет. Брови Ферна поползли вверх:

– Тебе сколько лет-то?

– Восемнадцать, вообще.

– Хм.

Он замолк. Через минуту я не выдержала:

– Ты тоже... за колдовство?

Ферн рассмеялся.

– Я за много чего. Но да, они считают, что я колдун.

– А ты – нет?

– А это как посмотреть.

Мы помолчали: я была озадачена его словами, он казался совершенно расслабленным. Его не пугает перспектива долгой и болезненной смерти, интересно?

– Завтра всё будет хорошо, – словно отвечая моим мыслям, вдруг сказал Ферн. Я, не сдержавшись, расхохоталась так громко, что по узкому тюремному коридору прокатилось эхо.

– Для этого нам понадобится чудо, – отсмеявшись, выдохнула я.

– Ты не веришь в чудеса? – изумленно спросил Ферн.

– Это чертовски сложно, знаешь ли.

 

Ночь прошла беспокойно. Я ужасно мёрзла и никак не могла уснуть, ворочалась с боку на бок, придумывая безумные планы побега и пытаясь этим отвлечь себя от того, насколько же мне страшно. То, что из камеры напротив доносился шёпот и странный еле слышный шорох, причем эти два звука словно вели диалог, никак не помогало мне заснуть. В какой-то момент я разозлилась на Ферна и вскочила, намереваясь если не заткнуть его, то хоть выяснить, чем ему так припёрло заняться в ночь перед нашей казнью. До этого же вообще признаков жизни не подавал! Однако в его камере царила такая чернильная темнота, что, как я ни напрягала глаза, я не смогла даже разглядеть его силуэта. Окликнуть его я не решилась: если он и правда колдун, то я могла прервать ему ритуал, а за такое маги по головке никого не гладят. Хотя какие уж тут ритуалы…

Когда уже рассвело, я все-таки забылась крепким сном, настолько крепким, что разбудил меня только скрежет открывающейся двери моей камеры. Двое стражников схватили меня за плечи и выволокли в коридор, связали руки за спиной. Я бросила взгляд наверх, к узкому окошку, расположенному высоко в стене. Там сияло яркое солнце. Скоро полдень.

Рядом со мной поставили Ферна, грубым толчком в спину предложили нам обоим пойти вперед, к выходу, где нас ждали еще несколько вооружённых гвардейцев. Я смогла наконец-то как следует рассмотреть своего товарища по несчастью: темноволосый, смуглый мужчина лет на тридцать старше меня, всё ещё удивительно спокойный. У меня самой сердце колотилось как ненормальное. Я вознесла короткую молитву богине удачи, надеясь, что мне повезёт умереть побыстрее сегодня.

– Эй, – окликнул меня Ферн. Я скосила на него глаза. – Не бойся. Я встречу тебя.

– Что?! – воскликнула я, за что тут же получила болезненный тычок в рёбра древком копья. – Ты о чем вообще?

– Увидишь, – усмехнулся колдун. Я покачала головой. Ну и сумасшедший.

 

Мне в глаза било солнце. Под ногами поскрипывал деревянный помост, руки и верхнюю часть тела стягивала верёвка, которой меня привязали к столбу. Чуть поодаль, на соседнем помосте, я краем глаза видела Ферна, точно так же связанного. Палач с факелом в руке зачитывал приговор – сперва Ферна, потом мой, его голос, казалось бы, не такой громкий, легко перекрывал кровожадные выкрики из толпы, окружавшей нас. Я закрыла глаза, только бы не видеть пляшущего пламени, и начала вспоминать слова для одного из немногих известных мне проклятий. Однако, я никогда им не пользовалась, от волнения слова путались, и, кажется, наслать чуму на этот чёртов город мне не удастся.

Палач тем временем умолк, толпа радостно взвыла. Я распахнула глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как палач подносит факел к костру, на котором стоял Ферн. Сухое дерево, дополнительно пропитанное маслом, мгновенно вспыхнуло и весело затрещало, я дёрнулась в тщетной надежде вырваться и спасти Ферна.

– Ферн!

Языки пламени уже наполовину скрыли его от меня. Палач поджёг и мой костер, я бессильно рванулась ещё раз, призывая все возможные несчастья на головы тех, кто нас осудил. Ферн повернулся на мой голос и радостно улыбнулся мне. Я почувствовала, что по моему лицу текут слёзы, хотя было ли это от страха или от становившегося нестерпимым жара – я бы не смогла сказать. Я совсем перестала видеть Ферна, на секунду мне даже показалось, что возле того столба больше никого нет, потом дым окончательно лишил меня зрения, вынудив крепко зажмуриться. Огонь лизнул подол моего платья и вцепился в него, съедая слои ткани и пожирая кожу под ними. Я закричала, не удержала всё-таки пронзительного крика, обращая его вверх, туда, где всё так же светило солнце и раскинулось огромное, бесконечное голубое небо, чистое и свободное, которому не было никакого дела до того, что происходит здесь, внизу. Горло тут же отозвалось адской болью, словно и изнутри я уже горела, но так же не может быть – мне всё ещё больно, значит, я всё ещё жива. Я собрала последние силы и снова рванулась вперёд, ещё и ещё раз, в ушах гудело пламя и слышался смех толпы, как вдруг –

Все стихло. И я упала вперёд – точнее, упала бы, если бы меня не подхватили сильные руки.

– Спокойно, спокойно, – услышала я знакомый голос. – Я здесь. Не бойся. Открой глаза.

Я позволила себе медленно разомкнуть веки. На меня, улыбаясь, смотрел Ферн – помолодевший лет на десять, всё в том же чёрном плаще и совсем нетронутый огнём. Я опустила взгляд на себя, вдруг осознав, что и боль исчезла, и обнаружила, что и я цела и невредима. Вокруг нас клубился плотный белый туман, сквозь который вилась одна-единственная дорога, на которой мы и стояли.

– Чт-то случилось?

– Мы умерли, – просто объяснил Ферн. – Там. И теперь пойдём дальше.

– И ты знал?

– Знал.

– Откуда?

– Мне рассказали, – Ферн усмехнулся и махнул рукой куда-то за свою спину. Я посмотрела туда и увидела, что в нескольких шагах от нас на тропе стоит высокий мужчина, темнокожий, во фраке и с цилиндром на голове. Лицо мужчины терялось в тени, видны были только глаза, светившиеся ярким синим светом. Встретившись со мной взглядом, мужчина поманил меня рукой к себе.

– Куда он зовёт нас? – я вопросительно посмотрела на Ферна.

– В новый мир. В наши следующие жизни.

– Мы забудем… это? – я неопределенно качнула головой назад, но Ферн меня понял.

– Я не знаю. Я только знаю, что мы с тобой еще встретимся. Я просил богов об этом, и они дали нам проводника, чтобы мы оказались в одном и том же мире.

– Почему?

Ферн загадочно улыбнулся, пожал плечами и щёлкнул пальцами, вызвав каскад оранжевых искр.

– Пойдём. Наш проводник не будет долго ждать.

Я кивнула, взяла Ферна за руку, и мы вместе шагнули в туман.


End file.
